<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, How I Love You So by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833135">Oh, How I Love You So</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father Charles Xavier, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Max,” Charles said quietly, his smile widening into a full, beaming grin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Background Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier), Max Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, How I Love You So</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts">midrashic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by an idea that Midrashic shared in the X-Men X-Traordinaire server. The plot is all hers: I hope you enjoy the way I brought your thought to life!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charles rose from sleep in a soft, gentle sort of rocking. The grip of slumber slipped from him loosely, allowing Charles to leisurely stroll towards consciousness as something urged him forward. He stretched his back, arching his spine until he heard a pop that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>after a long night. Charles gently swept through his bed partner's mind, a smile curling around his lips as he noted that Erik was in the midst of a pleasant dream. He let his consciousness expand outside himself, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that didn’t belong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles blinked the sleep from his eyes as he scratched idly at his chest. The bedroom was still dark, only a single strip of light falling through their curtains and laying across the end of the bed. It took a moment for Charles’ eyes to adjust in the early-morning stillness, and as they did Charles realized there was a pressure against his shoulder that was there and gone, and then there and gone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his eyes adjusted, it was to the delightful sight of young Max, who was sitting in the space between his and Erik’s body and wrapped up in the far too-large t-shirt that Erik always insisted on dressing him in for bed. He had his rubber spaceship in one hand—a bath toy he’d refused to leave in the water the first night he played with it—and Charles watched as the boy, gently, brought it down to Charles’ bare shoulder, pressed it against his skin, and then threw his arm up to fly the ship through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What followed was the sweetest peal of giggling laughter Charles had ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Max,” Charles said quietly, his smile widening into a full, beaming grin as Max’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy giggled again, babbling at Charles nonsensically as he waved his arms about the way. Charles’ mutation gave him a steep advantage to raising a child, and a quick slip into the young boy’s mind met Charles with incandescent joy that filled his own heart to the brim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, you’re a happy young man this morning,” Charles commented idly, watching Max fly the ship in front of him some more. “Oh, that’s a very lovely flight pattern you have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max giggled some more, not understanding Charles’ words but empathizing with the tone Charles used. He knew his voice was steeped in fond pride, but it was hard to feel anything else while looking at his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max was the perfect match to his other father, which was no surprise considering the boy was made of Erik’s stolen DNA. It could be odd to look at a boy that was the cloned image of his husband at the same age, but it wasn’t a thought Charles dwelled on often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he was often too busy being filled with a love he’d never known and was all too lucky to feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that very love that filled him now, listening to Max babble excitedly as he flew his ship through the air. The love, that of a father—something he’d long ago stopped hoping for—moved his elbows to the bed so Charles could push himself up and brush a sweet kiss to the soft crown of Max’s head. His hair was still a bright, gingery orange that would tone down in time, but for now Charles absolutely the wisps of red hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy squealed in delight as Charles bussed a kiss to his head, wiggling around as he clapped his hands together. Charles pulled back enough to return a sunny grin, and then got a spaceship to his nose for his effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, Max,” Charles chuckled warmly, lying back and snagging the boy around his waist to tug him into a cuddle. He reciprocated the bop with a smooching kiss to Max’s nose, and said, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be <em>greatly</em> appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about <em>”this was great!”</em> or <em>“awesome work!”</em> </p><p>i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out <a href="https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>